The person I wanted to see会いたかった人
by Hirahirari
Summary: TakasugixOC, Yuki. ONESHOT. Shin-chan, Gin-chan and Kotarou-kun haven't given me any contact since that day... I wonder if they're alive? Are they okay? I wonder what they're doing right now. *Ring ring*   "Hello? Who is this?"    Silence. And then I hear the voice I had longed to hear the most.   "...it's Takasugi"                 "Shin...chan...?"


ＨＡＰＰＹ ＢＩＲＴＨＤＡＹ Takasugi о(ж＞▽＜)ｙ  
>...so! Today is Shin-chan's birthday!<p>

And this time's request was on Takasugi, nice timing! (￣▽+￣*)

(#3 Request by Yuulei-sama) ~Hirari

* * *

><p>The person I wanted to meet<p>

"Ah-, what a nice weather."  
>Widely spread green environment and the chirping birds...<br>The great, azure blue sky so high...  
>I love this peaceful view of the countryside.<p>

_When I look up at this great blue sky, it always reminds me of that person__  
><em>_That person who had left to go his own way after everybody separated..._

_...I wonder how everybody is doing right now._

Those are the thoughts that I ponder while line my washing.  
>We used to come here and play a lot.<br>With Gin-chan, Kotarou-kun... and Shin-chan.  
>Gin-chan would always make Shoyou sensei bring us here.<br>It was under this sky, we played a lot.  
>And then lots of years passed by...<br>They went out to the Joui wars and those 3 never showed up in front of me again since.

_...Well, we're talking about_them_so I bet they're still alive._  
>That's what I believed and lived till now, always dreaming to be able to see everyone again.<p>

Shoyou sensei is... no longer in this world...  
>So not one person knows whereabouts I am...<p>

No father, no mother...

I was an only child so I'm truly all alone now...

_Although that isn't entirely true if those guys were still alive._

But for the time being, they aren't showing up so I'm alone.

"...There we go!" I finish the last clothing to put upon the wash line, and it is right then that the phone starts ringing from inside the house.  
>I immediately rush through the front door, holding the washing basket.<br>Rushing into the living room, my hands reach out towards the phone that continuously rings.

"Hello? This is Yuki"

"..."

I cheerfully pick up the phone, but the other side of the line is quiet.  
>Not a single word and it makes me think that it might be a prank or a wrong dial call, so I talk into the receiver again.<p>

"Um... who may this be?" I cautiously ask, gripping on the receiver with both hands.  
>And after a few moments of dead silence... a low, guy's voice is heard from the other end.<p>

"...it's Takasugi."  
>The words that travel right into the core of my brain, without doubt, had said 'Takasugi'.<p>

_No way. Can't be. You're thinking too much JUST because you had JUST been thinking about them JUST then.__  
><em>_That's why it isn't him. Probably just a different person... with the same name, I bet._

That's what I think, but my body is more honest.  
>...my mouth had already started opening up and moving on its own.<p>

"Shin...chan...?"  
>As I murmur this name, I feel something wet slide down my cheek.<p>

_That's right, their voices are similar...__  
><em>_...no, not similar. It really IS his voice._

"I'm back in Edo."  
>While I couldn't talk due to the continuously falling tears, he gives me these few words before he disconnects.<p>

"Ah! Shin-chan!" I immediately shout in panic, but only the sad, pitiful sound of the disconnection is heard.

_"I'm back in Edo"...?_  
>Putting back down the receiver, I scrub my tears away with my sleeve.<p>

_He...Shin-cahn was alive...__  
><em>_And he's back here right now!_

I suddenly run out of the house as fast as I can.

_I'm happy! I'm happy! I'm SO HAPPY!_

The feelings I had stored away years ago starts to return to me with heat surging through my body.  
>My heart starts beating really fast and my cheeks start burning up.<p>

_I want to see him! I want to see him...right now!_

I run out into the wide field where there shouldn't be a person in sight... but there he is, standing alone.  
>The wind blows strongly.<br>Tucking away a strand of my hair that wavers, I stand rooted to the ground.

"...long time no see, Yuki."  
>A low voice sounds that captivates me...<br>The light kinagashi (roomwear kimono) wraps around his body and the sleek purple smoothly wavers amongst the wind.  
>The lips a curved into a smirk while one eye is covered with an eye-patch and...<br>...and he is much more mature than I had last seen him.

But I still stare at him in awe for such a beautiful figure he is that hasn't changed from the days I remember.  
>Feelings start to burst within me and I feel my eyes starting to become hot with tears.<p>

_Finally I saw him...__  
><em>_I had really wanted to see him again..._

"Shin-chan!"  
>I run towards him energetically.<br>As our eyes lock on each other, he narrows his eyes and expresses a soft smile.

"...long time no see! I..."  
>I can't hold my tears back and they start falling.<br>But even though, I still want to reunite with him in a cheerful mood, so I give him a bright smile and then...

"Eh...?"  
>My vision suddenly turns dark and my eyes widen in shock.<br>I realise that I am being strongly embraced by him, and burying his face on my neck, he murmurs softly.

"...I wanted to see you."  
>The sweet voice that squeezes my heart in suffocation...<br>I feel my cheeks starting to blush madly after feeling my ears that he murmured to, starts heating up.  
>I'm too shocked to say anything.<p>

He speaks to me again while my rigid body is being embraced by him.

"Yuki...?"  
>Being called by name, I slowly raise my head and our bodies separate.<br>But our distances are still close, and I just stare at him without being able to look away from him once.

_How did it come to be like this...?_

Looking at me so lost, Shin-chan starts chuckling at me.

"You haven't changed at all."  
>He cups my cheek with his hand and he stares at me with a warmly.<p>

"...Why did you come back so suddenly?"  
>The hand that had been cupping my cheek travels upwards and reaches out to pat my head.<br>To my mumbled out words, he opens his mouth to reply.

"I felt a sudden urge to see you, Yuki," he says so tenderly as his eyes narrow softly.  
>As I stare up at him in shock, his face comes closer towards mine.<br>My head is slightly pulled forward towards him.

_...what is he trying to do.__  
><em>_...oh! Anyway, more importantly!_

"Hey! What about the others! Gin-chan and Kotarou-kun!"  
>Assuming that he is somewhat surprised at the sudden outburst, his eyes widened eyes stare at me intensely.<p>

A few seconds of silence dawns upon us before Shin-chan pulls on an annoyed face.  
>He averts his gaze and crosses his arms before him.<p>

"...can't you read the atmosphere?" he murmurs the words angrily, making me slightly confused.

_Eh... can't read...what?"_

Even when I blink in confusion, he won't look at me again.

"Well... they're alive. Who cares," he says annoyingly, taking a glance towards me.

"I care!... So they're alive? I'm so glad...!"

_All three are alive.__  
><em>_They all live their own ways in Edo.__  
><em>_...then they should've contacted me!_

But not being able to stand the happiness, my face naturally brightens.

_But out of all... I feel most happy about Shin-chan coming to see me in person_

_""I felt a sudden urge to see you"? Ah~, he's always good with words..._

"Oh yea, are you hungry? If so, come eat!" I say as I look up at him as if I just realised.  
>I had been practicing cooking a lot for the 3 so that when they come back, I would be able to serve them properly...<br>So I really want them to try them out!

I give him a smile and take his hand in mine.  
>I try to pull him, but instead, with our linked hands, he pulls me forward to him instead.<p>

"Wah...!" I call out accidentally and then soon realise that I'm back in his arms.

_Geez... I can see that he's used to how to treat ladies from self experience._

Shin-chan and I are childhood friends, and I love Shin-chan.  
>A feeling of love that had been around for a long time since ages ago...<br>That's why I don't want this feeling to be destroyed by his light-hearted seducing games.  
>Feeling these uncomfortable thoughts, I furrow my brows as his embrace tightens.<br>And then he murmurs with a sweet voice.

"...I always loved you."  
>Those words fall deep into the centre of my heart.<br>I feel so happy hearing it, and my body starts to heat up but...

"...you're lying."  
>Those are the words that come out from my mouth as I have a huge suspicion that he is playing with me again.<br>I spring away from him and look up at him.  
>I glare at his surprised face once, before averting my gaze.<p>

"I'm not going to get fooled again. That's how you've been seducing the Edo girls as well, isn't it?"  
>He starts chuckling at this.<p>

_See? He's laughing at me again._

I hated...and loved this expression he made when he was laughing, making fun of me.  
>He would make fun of me, and when I growl, he would laugh at pat my head.<br>And then in the end, even though he makes fun of me, he would always apologise.

_...but this time, it was different_

It is the same as usual up to where he pats me.  
>He ruffles my hair and I feel myself looking up towards him again.<br>His smirking face slowly comes closer, and then he leans his forehead against mine.  
>Totally opposite to me who is rigid and eyes wide open in surprise, he smirks with confidence marked upon his face.<p>

"I'm not lying," he said, and then planted a kiss on my lips.

* * *

><p>"Next time bring the other two with you, okay?" I say to Takasugi as I make a meal for him after entering the house.<p>

"...impossible."  
>I cock my head in question at Takasugi who had said that, turning his head away from me.<p>

_It's probably not time for me to know yet...__  
><em>_There will be a time when he will tell me..._

"Oh, yeah, by the way Shin-chan"

"Aa?"

_I had forgotten, but today was 10th August..._

"...Happy birthday"

* * *

><p>I really forced a "happy birthday" there (*^▽^*)←<br>Yuulei-sama, thank you for the request!  
>If you don't mind, you are welcomed to request in the next round too<br>And thank you very much to those who read this oneshot!

Shin-chan, happy birthday~!


End file.
